


Stars

by InsomniacFlower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Jane and Any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFlower/pseuds/InsomniacFlower
Summary: Jane and Amy are roommates, but one of them has a secret romance towards the other. This is a simple one shot I wrote a little bit ago but never posted so decided today was the day to share my work with the people. Again..





	Stars

_Stars_

“Jaaanne!” Amy cried out as she skipped up the stairs of their old home, the stairs groaned with each step she took. The house was old but it kept the two girls safe from the dangers of cold beyond their front door. The two sometimes joked that the cold weather was out to get them for how many times they slipped from the ice under their feet in the road. Amy replayed these simple memories in her head and smiled stupidly as she inched closer to Jane’s door. 

_The small ball of light we gaze upon_

When Amy reached Jane’s room she peaked her head inside revealing Jane lying on her bed hugging a nearby pillow hiding half of face under it like her life seemed to depend on it. Amy smiled at the small action of Jane, she adored her innocence. Snapping back in to reality from the thoughts of admiration, she lightly knocked upon Jane’s door. Jane glanced up from her thoughts and looked to see Amy with a gentle smile painted acrossed her face and with that Jane returned the smile back to her.

_Who knew such a beautiful ball of light_

Amy took this as an open invitation and sat in the space beside Jane on her bed and continued to smile gently at Jane, soon her eyes burning with tears. Jane looked at Amy with concern as the first tear danced it’s way down her face only to hit the floor. “Whats wrong Amy?” Jane asked, Amy wiped her eyes and looked at Jane with shame in herself for crying.

_Could be held within the human eyes_

“What do you see in me?” Amy asked quietly, her voice broken ever so slightly from her sudden emotional episode at the moment. Jane looked at Amy with confusion, what did she mean? “What?” Jane asked. “I said, what do you see in me?” Amy repeated quietly. Jane suddenly took both of Amy’s hands and pulled her close and placed a small passionate kiss on Amy’s lips. 

_Of someone so precious.._

Her lips were  soft and she could taste the flavor of Cherry lightly that were coated upon them, When Jane pulled back she looked in to Amy’s now red eyes that were burnt from the tears. Finally Jane replied, “Stars…I see stars..”


End file.
